1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an apparatus for the purification of water possessing solvent waste content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In particular the invention applies to water containing perchlorethylene which is discharged from clothing degreasing machines. At the conclusion of the cleaning cycle, these machines regenerate the perchlorethylene through distillation resulting in the elimination of water and contaminants present in solution in the perchlorethylene.
The first stage of the distillation consists of the conversion of a water-solvent azeotrope to a pure state. The dissociation of the solvent molecules from the water molecules at the azeotrope stage is made in the condenser, and the separation, caused by the differences in density, occurs in a separator built in the machine. The solvent saturated water recovered in the separator is discharged directly into the sewer.
This results in contamination of sewers and of waste treatment installations, and creates a poisoning hazard for the installation personnel.
Inhalation of perchlorethylene vapors can induce, relative to time of exposure, the following disorders: headaches, vomiting, temporary loss of eyesight, nervous system disorders and hepatitis.
The purpose of the invention is to produce an apparatus which can purify water possessing solvent content, so that the waste water discharged into the sewers does not include the aforesaid hazards.